Sierra
Sierra (b. 1997) was a member of the Decemahead under the Armies of Organa. Her callsign was nine. Biography Early life Sierra was born a mutant in 1997. Her parentage is unknown. Tower Placement years Eventually, she attended Tower Placement School and joined the Armies of Organa, making her a gender traitor. Despite this, her courage and strength did not go unnoticed, and became the only female member of the Decemahead, the Boy-Team's leading body. When Vincent Organa stepped down from the rank of Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa and offered the post to Steven Thompson, he introduced him to Sierra and the rest of the Decemahead. She caught him off guard by giving him an alarmingly strong handshake. Thompson chose to keep her in her current position of power, as he could think of no reason to do otherwise. School War During the School War, Sierra became close with Summer Petersen, who arguably considered her to be one of her best friends. Sierra loved Petersen too, but it is unlikely that she considered her one of her closest friends. Eventually, the Girl-Team fleet under Emily Watson and insurgent Summer Petersen launched a siege of the entire Decemahead. The group captured Sierra and detained her with her fellow Boy-Team leaders in the detention unit of GT-2 Base. Having realized that they had been lured away from Tower Placement, Steven Thompson, Charles, and Helen McKeen made their way back to Provo, where they set out to rescue the captive members of their organization's leading body. They eventually found them being monitored by Emily Watson. The four of them dueled. Emily Watson was aware that this duel was meant to rescue Sierra. Steven Thompson was thrown against a wall, but Helen McKeen and Charles continued to fight. When McKeen disarmed the Girl-Team's leader and had her down on her knees at gunpoint, Watson immediately escaped. This was a victory for Sierra, who was subsequently set free. The group was later captured by Summer Petersen, who was now an insurgent, but Petersen secretly let them go free. The entire Decemahead met together inside Thunder Quarters and Thompson went after the Orc demon Hilary J Black. Subsequently, Sierra rushed into the dungeon, having evidently gone with Petersen, who had come after Valiera Nelson caught her mourning a Boy-Team member. where the entire organization battled her. After Dustin found a vast chamber, Sierra went upstairs with McKeen and they began cutting holes in the floor to drop mounds of rubble on Hilary's head, to no avail. The fight ended in a stalemate. After the war At the end of her senior year at Tower Placement, Sierra attended Thompson's graduation party in 2016. When she encountered Petersen, she told her she looked good, and in response, she playfully said that her artwork was more important than her good looks, and expressed that she had a stomachache. Sierra affectionately kneaded her doughy stomach, which, to Petersen's surprise, actually helped her feel better. Adulthood Sierra maintained contact with Summer afterwards, often keeping her company in the years leading up to her wedding with Steven Thompson. Sierra often bought large amounts of food for Summer for when she came over. The two often watched television together. Sierra attended the aforementioned wedding, at which point Sonny, whom she had been dating for a long time, finally struck up the nerve to ask her to dance. Two years later, she and Sonny were married. The two eventually had a son named John. In 2035, she began consistently hanging out with Summer Thompson again. In the meantime, Steven began going to the gym with Sonny. However, when she left to join the Team of Terror, they were all separated. Physical description Sierra's physical demeanor is a mix of dark colors. She has dark skin, large, dark eyes, long, curly black hair, and dresses in formal, dark-colored clothing. Sierra also wears grey earrings. She is described as having an air of extreme strength about her and often spoke in a loud, dramatic voice. Personality and traits Sierra is extremely stubborn and rebellious, with her not liking being told what to do or what her limits are. She easily established an affectionate relationship with Summer Petersen, whom many would consider incredibly difficult to get along with. Petersen has quite directly asserted that Sierra is a good person. Sierra was brave and loyal. She was eager to participate in the defense of her school against the Girl-Team, despite not even having a weapon, and never lost her faith in the Armies of Organa as a whole. Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being a woman and therefore a gender traitor, Sierra never backs down from a challenge. However, she has also become incredibly blunt, as she told Steven Thompson that sometimes one must simply accept the widespread stupidity in the solar system, also showing a cynical side to her. Sierra notably possesses a sassy and dry wit, once unkindly joking that Petersen's clothes didn't match, even though she clearly didn't take issue with it at all. She also called Hilary J Black a "shitbag" during their confrontation. Sierra was a skilled artist, being known to delight in drawing anime-styled aliens, and enjoyed listening to audiobooks. She is also implied to be fond of . Powers and abilities Sierra was evidently very physically skilled and talented. When she shook the hand of Steven Thompson, who has demonstrated signs of superhuman strength, he found it to be painful. She and Helen McKeen, who is also prodigiously strong, were seen cutting out pieces of rubble and hauling them into an opening with pinpoint precision to assault Hilary J Black. Her strength was noticed by Vincent Organa, who made her the only female member of the Decemahead. So while her strength is not seen explicitly in the trilogy, the fact that she has an air of extreme strength about her and lives up to it by remaining toe-to-toe with the likes of Thompson and McKeen most certainly makes her a powerful young woman. Sierra is a skilled artist, specializing in anime-styled aliens. Relationships Summer Petersen , a close friend.]] Sierra had an affectionate relationship with Boy-Team member Summer Petersen, whom she met after her promotion to the Decemahead. Even though they had a tendency to bicker over little things like whether or not Summer should be wearing a green shirt with tan jeans, or if Sierra should be drawing superheroes instead of anime aliens, the two still spoke occasionally as they had a lot in common. She also rescued Summer when she was burned by Hilary J Black. When they saw each other during the graduation party, she affectionately kneaded her stomach since it was aching. The two maintained contact through adulthood, as Summer would often come visit Sierra so they could hang out and watch television. Appearances * * * * * * * * Category:1997 births Category:American individuals Category:Artists Category:Decemahead members Category:Females Category:Gender traitors Category:Heroines Category:Married individuals Category:Mothers Category:Mutants Category:Tower Placement students